


Home for the holidays (bonus)

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: The texts Silver sent his oblivious husband throughout the afternoon, as mentioned in Home for the holidays.





	Home for the holidays (bonus)




End file.
